BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 4
by wolfsing
Summary: Bienvenidos a una nueva edicion de estas épicas peleas, en esta ocasión gracias a sus votos dos titantes de los juegos de terror se enfrentan en una descomunal pelea, pero la pregunta es, ¿a quien eligiran como campeon? la decisión esta en sus manos, que disfruten la pelea.
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE**** ANIME ****Batalla**** 4 Parte 1**

Batalla 4: Slenderman (Slenderman Series) VS Pyramid Head (Silent Hill Series)

Bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro de BATTLES ANIME, en esta ocasión solicite los votos de cada uno de ustedes en la página de Facebook para ver quiénes serían los nuevos luchadores de esta saga de peleas alternativas, sus votos fueron contados y este fue el resultado, ahora veamos cómo termina todo en este esta primera parte del encuentro.

Existía una pequeña niña que siempre jugaba en los parques junto con sus amigos o familiares, le gustaba mucho jugar a las escondidas y era muy buena haciéndolo, un día la pequeña le toco esconderse de uno de sus amigos y no encontró un mejor lugar que detrás de unos árboles que estaban justo al frente de un camino que ella jamás había visto en su vida. La niña decidió ignorar este camino y solo se puso detrás del árbol esperando no ser encontrada por su amigo, por desgracia ella no se encontraba sola en ese lugar, algo la observaba desde una distancia no muy lejana pero ella aun ni lo notaba, en cuanto la niña comenzó a salir de ese lugar la cosa la atrapó con unos enormes brazos que la llevaron hasta la cosa, la chica grito desesperadamente por ayuda pero nadie la oía, al mirar de cerca a la criatura vio que esta tenía brazos y piernas muy largos, no tenía rostro y usaba una clase de terno negro, los brazos que le salían de la espalda eran lo que más le asustaba a la niña, ya no podía hablar solo le quedaba llorar por la situación que estaba viviendo. Justo cuando la niña había abandonado toda esperanza un rayo de luz la salvo, un sujeto con una mascarilla mando a volar a la criatura haciendo que esta se alejara lentamente sin hacer uso de la fuerza que se notaba que tenía. El sujeto no se preocupó mucho por la criatura y fue a ver como se encontraba la niña, la cual estaba paralizada llorando fuertemente.

-Tranquila pequeña ya estas a salvo-decía el sujeto mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza-pero no vuelvas al bosque otra vez, cosas peores te podrían ocurrir si vuelves aquí.

-¿Q… qué era eso?...-la niña logro articular palabras pero con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Solo recuerda que el bosque es peligroso y es propiedad de Slenderman, cuando crezcas lo entenderás-el sujeto desapareció luego de haber salvado a la niña, a lo cual la niña solo termino desmayándose en el acto.

Han pasado 8 años desde ese fatídico día, la niña ahora tiene 18 años y se convirtió en alguien con la que nadie se quiere juntar, siempre hablaban a sus espaldas diciendo que era rara y que debería morir por bruja, su pueblo era muy condescendiente con este tema ya que varias mujeres habían sido sacrificadas por lo mismo. La chica solo las ignoraba y se ponía a dibujar varias caratulas sobre un hombre sin rostro que la atormentaba cuando ella trataba de dormir en las noches, esto hace referencia que ella aún no logra superar el trauma que vivió al encontrarse con Slenderman. Para sorpresa de esta alguien quiso hablarle.

-Hola, Samara, ¿cierto?-la chica no lo miró y solo asintió mientras seguía dibujando-ya veo, mi nombre es Greg soy nuevo en la ciudad y he visto que eres muy popular con todas las personas del pueblo, ¿eres alguna clase de celebridad?

La chica cerró su cuaderno de dibujo en el acto y lo miro por algunos segundos.

-Para este pueblo las supuestas brujas son la escoria para este pueblo, y más cuando la mitad del pueblo cree que podría causar un incendio-Samara tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que estaba mirando Greg.

-¿Quemarla? ¿Acaso bromeas? Deben tener mucho tiempo libre si creen en esas cosas-Greg se puso a reír a lo que Samara se detuvo en seco.

-La mitad de las personas que fundaron este pueblo llegaron desde un lugar llamado Silent Hill, un lugar que se creía maldito y ocultaba un enorme secreto, dentro de este existía una pequeña secta que creía que había niñas que eran dañinas para el pueblo, una de esas niñas fue Alessa Gillespie la cual fue quemada por esta secta sin darle una chance de vida ni nada-Samara sonríe- pero ese fue el inicio de la perdición para ese pueblito llamado Silent Hill.

Greg solo la miro impactado mientras ella se alejaba más y más, Samara de dirigía a un viejo terreno baldío donde podía pensar y dibujar tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción, hasta cuando comenzó a sonar su celular.

-Hola-Samara contesto pero no había respuesta al principio-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

-¿Te gustaría conocer la verdadera maldición de Silent Hill?-Samara se quedó sin habla en cuanto le mencionaron el pueblo.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-Samara se levantó de golpe y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien le jugaba una broma.

-No te preocupes Samara, solo digamos que soy una amiga que quiere que te liberes de todo el estrés y odio que portas-la voz era femenina pero se escuchaba algo borrosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Samara comienza a ver como el terreno baldío comenzaba a cambiar de apariencia y se mostraba un lugar más sangriento, lleno de tuberías oxidadas y un cielo completamente negro-¿Qué diablos…?

-Bienvenida de vuelta a tu hogar… hermanita…-al decir esto se cortó la llamada y Samara aún seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿realmente estaba en ella en Silent Hill?

Al caminar fuera del lugar donde se encontraba comenzó a observar si encontraba algo fuera de lo normal aparte de la sangre y de las tuberías que estaban por casi todos partes, su corazón latía fuertemente ya que solo tenía el celular para iluminarse, quien sabe que terribles cosas podrían aparecerle. Al seguir caminando se fijó que estaba entrando en un bosque, el cual parecía muy normal comparado con las demás partes del pueblo.

-¿Por qué esto sigue de la misma forma? ¿No debería estar diferente, algo así como lleno de sangre?-Samara miraba los árboles y miró una pequeña nota que se encontraba en uno de estos-¿Qué es esto? ¿"No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, mi pequeña Samara"?

Samara no podía creer que algo así estuviera en el bosque y menos que llevara su nombre, en ese instante escucho un gritó que no venía desde muy lejos.

-¡Samara, sal de aquí!-era la voz de Greg, quien estaba corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Greg? Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?-Samara no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vio quien perseguía a Greg, era Slenderman-no… no es posible… y menos aquí…

-Samara reacciona, tienes que salir de este lugar-Greg la tomo de la mano y se la llevo fuera del bosque hasta llegar a las calles de Silent Hill-aquí estaremos a salvo.

-Pero como es que tu…-Samara no podía entender por qué Greg se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella.

-Me enviaron a buscarte, hace algunos años atrás fuiste salvada por mi padre, ahora me ha pedido que te salve y que te lleve a nuestro refugio-Greg le tendió la mano a lo que Samara estaba dudando si seguirlo o no.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?...-Samara comenzó a retroceder a lo que Greg trato de alcanzarle, pero es detenido por una mano que lo manda a volar de un solo movimiento-¡Greg!

-No te preocupes por ese sujeto hermanita, nosotros te protegeremos de lo que te quiera hacer daño-una joven salió de las sombras con una sonrisa, seguida de una criatura con cuerpo de hombre, pero tenía la cabeza en forma de pirámide y portaba una gran espada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Samara se giró por unos instantes y vio a Slenderman frente a frente.

-¡Samara!-Greg se interpuso entre Samara y Slenderman recibiendo el ataque que le atravesó todo el cuerpo.

-¡Greg, no!-Samara tomo en sus brazos a Greg mientras este se desangraba de a poco-no te mueras, no me puedas dejar sola con estas cosas.

-Samara…perdóname… no pude salvarte de ellos ni de él... mi padre estaría desilusionado… padre… perdóname…-Greg dio un sollozo y callo muerte en los brazos de esta.

-Que lastima, hubiera sido más útil si estuviera vivo, pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo hermanita-la chica comenzó a sonreír mientras veía a Samara levantarse y quedarse al medio.

-Debo suponer que eres Alessa, ¿no es así?-Samara miró fijamente a la chica quien asintió con una reverencia-¿y esa cosa es tu perro guardián?

-Yo no lo llamaría así, prefiero el termino Pyramid Head-la criatura al escuchar su nombre levanto la espada solo para volver a dejarla caer con fuerza en el piso-y me acompaña para sacar a los invitados no deseados de este mundo.

-¿No te referirás a…?cuando Samara miro hacia atrás Slenderman había saltado para atraparla pero es detenido por la gran espada de Pyramid Head.

-No me creas que soy la buena ni nada por el estilo, pero deja que mi guardián te salve de este pequeño inconveniente-Alessa se sentó y le ofreció a Samara que se sentara a su lado, esta accedió y miro como la pelea iniciaba.

Slenderman tomo a Pyramid Head con sus grandes tentáculos y lo lanzo hasta una pared que se encontraba muy cerca, pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, luego Pyramid Head se acercó a Slenderman y lo tomo por la cabeza postrándolo en el suelo. Slenderman uso sus tentáculos y se los clavo en el pecho a Pyramid Head, quien se resintió y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Que interesante término siendo ese flacucho-Alessa seguía mirando expectante al igual que Samara, que vio como Pyramid Head tomaba su espada y cuando se disponía a atacar se detenía sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. A su vez una nota cayo en los pies de Alessa que decía: "ella volverá conmigo".

La pelea solo ha comenzado y ya ambos han mostrado sus habilidades, o parte de estas, de ustedes depende el final de esta gran historia, ¿Quién se coronara ganador en esta ocasión? ¿Será el gran Pyramid Head (Silent Hill Series) o el interesante Slenderman (Slenderman Series)? De ustedes depende esta decisión, en los comentario voten por su candidato favorito para poder esta próxima semana a más tardar subir el desenlace de esta épica batalla, también pueden votar por ellos en la página de Facebook: BatallaAnime donde se colocaran las opciones para que puedan elegir a su campeón, los espero en el segundo capítulo de esta nueva pelea de BATTLES ANIME.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 4 Parte 2**

Batalla 4: Slenderman (Slenderman Series) VS Pyramid Head (Silent Hill Series) Parte 2

Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este épico combate, sé que la gran mayoría quedo con gusto a poco en la primera parte, pero en esta segunda verán como estos dos titanes de los juegos de terror se enfrentan hasta que solo quede uno en pie, los votos fueron contados tanto por la página de Facebook como por la gente misma, y he aquí al ganador de este encuentro.

Pyramid Head seguía sin poder moverse, aunque intentaba por todos los medios para poder zafarse del supuesto embrujo que le había hecho Slenderman era inútil, todo indicaba que la pelea ya tenía a un ganador.

-¿Nerviosa Samara? Pareciera como que quieres que gane mi guardaespaldas a que gane el flacucho de cara extraña-Alessa se burlaba de Samara, quien no prestaba atención a nada más que la pelea. En ese momento Slenderman comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Pyramid Head hasta hacer que este se arrodillara y se sostuviera solo con su espada, Slenderman saco sus enormes tentáculos y los disparo contra Pyramid Head.

-"Ya gano"-Samara se decía esto en su interior, pero al ver la sonrisa de Alessa se sintió más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

-Oye ya deja de jugar, termina con esa cosa de una vez por todas-en cuanto Alessa dijo esto Pyramid Head se levantó y detuvo el ataque de Slenderman con una de sus manos. Al hacer esto lo acerco hasta él y lo pateo fuertemente en el estómago, Slenderman no se movía o eso parecía, Pyramid Head levanto su enorme espada para clavársela en el pecho y terminar con todo este jaleo, pero Slenderman fue más astuto y sostuvo a Pyramid Head de la cabeza arrojándolo directamente al suelo, el cual retumbo por los alrededores de Silent Hill.

-No puedo creerlo, ese monstruo es invencible-Samara aún seguía nerviosa y con una jaqueca muy fuerte.

-"Diablos, si es cabeza triangular no termina esta pelea pronto tendremos más problemas que soluciones"-Alessa se levantó de donde se encontraba y se acercó a donde estaban Slenderman y Pyramid Head-debo reconocer que ambos están dando lo mejor de sí, pero esta pelea tan monótona me está aburriendo, ¿Qué les parece si lo hago más interesante?

Alessa levanto sus brazos y un aro de fuego comenzó a cubrir el espacio donde se encontraban estos dos, Samara comenzó a gritar de dolor y no sabía bien porque, mientras esto le pasaba Pyramid Head tomo su espada y comenzó a moverla con fuerza para darle a Slenderman, pero con resultados no favorables, la pelea continuaba sin ninguna oportunidad de que Pyramid Head pudiera ganar, hasta que Alessa intervino.

-Muy bien pequeño mío, se nota que de verdad necesitas ayuda con esa lentitud, te daré una pequeña mano-Alessa dio un aplauso y varias cadenas atraparon a Slenderman dejándolo sin movilidad, Pyramid Head aprovecho el momento y comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Slenderman hasta que comenzó a bota sangre por el rostro. Mientras él seguía golpeándolo, Samara comenzó a recuperar la conciencia pero no de la misma forma de antes, era una entidad oscura que hasta Alessa temió por unos segundos.

-Ahora recuerdo todo perfectamente…-Samara comenzó a caminar dentro del circulo de fuego sin quemarse ni nada, era como si alguna cosa la estuviera controlando desde el interior-he descubierto él porque Slenderman me ha perseguido toda mi vida… el porque me dejaba esas notas… y razón de que no conociera a mis padres verdaderos… si todo encaja…yo soy…

-No lo digas… no vale la pena el esfuerzo…-Alessa intento atrapar a Samara con sus cadenas pero era inútil, esta tenía algo así como un campo de fuerza que la protegía de los ataques.

-Yo soy… ¡la hija de Slenderman!-el aura que emano de Samara era tan poderosa y tétrica que hizo que todos los monstruos de Silent Hill desaparecieran en un segundo-y no dejare que le hagan ningún daño…

-Pobre niña… no tienes idea con quien te metes…-Alessa chasqueo los dedos e hizo que Pyramid Head se pusiera a su lado, Slenderman logro liberarse y se puso detrás de Samara para protegerla de cualquier ataque-deja que estos dos se destruyan Samara… pelea conmigo.

Samara se movió rápido e hizo retroceder a Alessa de un solo golpe, Pyramid Head levanto la espada para golpear a Slenderman pero este detuvo el ataque con sus tentáculos y con sus brazos aprovecho para clavárselos en el estómago a este. La pelea era algo que no se podía creer, Slenderman seguía luchando incansablemente para poder vencer a Pyramid Head, sin embargo este no sentía ningún cansancio del todo, es más, ni siquiera estaba cansado, por otro lado Samara comenzó a lanzar sus tentáculos en contra de Alessa quien solo movía el fuego a su alrededor para poder defenderse.

-Debo reconocer que ahora que descubriste tus poderes me pareces más interesante, te felicito… -Alessa levanto una enorme bola de fuego-pero eso no quiere decir que me derrotaras a mi o a mi guardián…

-Eso lo veremos…-Samara saco varios tentáculos y se cubrió en ellos, en cuanto lo hizo la bola de fuego cayó encima de ella tratando de quemarla. Slenderman no podía seguir, cada vez sus ataques eran más lentos y no surtían tanto efecto como antes, en cambio Pyramid Head seguía igual de fuerte y sin ninguna gota de sudor en todo su cuerpo, tomo a Slenderman por el cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar con fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Padre, no!-Samara seguía protegida pero de todas maneras podía ver lo que le pasaba a Slenderman, quien soltó una nota en el último instante, Samara la tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y la leyó con lágrimas en sus ojos-"te quiero hija, no lo olvides" padre…

En cuanto termino de decir esto vio como Pyramid Head levantaba su espada y atravesaba completamente a Slenderman hasta partirlo por la mitad desde el estómago hasta la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo sin vida, el monstruo del bosque había muerto.

-Ya era hora de que lo mataras maldito estúpido…-Alessa sintió una presencia maligna que amenazaba tanto su vida como la de Pyramid Head, era Samara quien estaba emanando una gran cantidad de energía maligna, cuando comenzó a hacer esto su cuerpo completo cambio, perdió todo el cabello, su rostro se había desvanecido y su ropa se había convertido en un terno, Slenderman había revivido-no es cierto… tiene que ser-

Alessa no alcanzo a terminar la frase y la nueva Slenderman le había cortado la cabeza por completo, Pyramid Head diviso esto y se puso como loco, tomo su enorme espada para partir al nuevo Slenderman que había aparecido, Slenderman tomo la espada y la mando a volar, todo indicaba que Samara sería la ganadora, pero no era así, Pyramid Head uso su mano y le atravesó el pecho a Slenderman con todas sus fuerzas sacándole el corazón que esta poseía, antes de morir dejo una nota en el suelo que Pyramid Head leyó. "perdóname padre, no pude vengar tu muerte, ahora estaremos juntos en el infierno" Pyramid Head vio como Samara volvía a la normalidad y caía en las sombras junto con Slenderman, dejando solo papeles a su alrededor, para la sorpresa de este Alessa estaba de pie con su cabeza puesta y ni un rasguño de por medio.

-¿No me digas que pensaste realmente que esos par de pálidos me matarían? Por favor, se necesita mucho más que solo cortarme la cabeza y tu bien lo sabes…-Alessa comenzó a caminar hacía la ciudad y Pyramid Head tomando su espada la seguía gruñendo como era de costumbre, en un momento se volteó y veía como el bosque que estaba en el lugar había desaparecido por completo.

-Que lastima, hubiera sido una buena secuaz, sabía que era la hija de Slenderman pero nunca pensé que llegara a tal extremo de transformarse en esta… fue interesante…-Alessa dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Pyramid Head que se acercaba lentamente- date prisa ¿quieres? Sabes que esta oscuridad no durara para siempre.

En cuando se desvanecieron en la oscuridad la ciudad volvió a la normalidad, nada había cambiado excepto que faltaban algunas almas en el pueblo convertido una vez en Silent Hill.

Ganador de la cuarta batalla ha sido Pyramid Head, aunque con algunas dificultades de por medio, espero les haya gustado, si quieren seguir viendo peleas como esta o saber cuál será la próxima deben entrar en la página de Facebook BatallaAnime, donde se proponen las distintas peles y donde también pueden votar, eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima BATTLE ANIME.


End file.
